Dolor e sufrimento
by daenerys-weasley
Summary: One-shot. Harry visita el lugar de una tragedia y ve los horrores que produjo. En honor a la víctimas de Santiago. Historia en dos idiomas.


**Nota:**Esta historia está escrita en gallego y en castellano. Traducción abajo.

_**Dolor e sofremento**_

Morte. Destrución. Iso foi o que atopou Harry ao chegar ao lugar que buscaba.

Mirara onde miraba via cadáveres. No mellor dos casos: feridos graves.

Viu un par de persoas intentar levantarse e acudiu a eles.

Fora alí de parte do Ministerio de maxia inglés polos rumores que acusaban a un mago inglés fuxitivo da traxedia. Había outros dous aurores con él.

Viaxaran ao lugar pensando en atrápalo rápido e volver a casa sen preocupacións. Pero una vez alí comprenderon que non podían facelo.

Harry non vira tal destrución dende a batalla de Hogwarts. Isto era incluso peor.

Naquela batalla todos morreron loitando polas súas crenzas. Aquí todo fora un desafortunado acidente.

Harry curou as feridas dos supervivintes cando ningún _muggle _mirabae ordenou aos demais que fixeran o mesmo. Curaron aos feridos levemente para que ninguén sospechara.

Harry mirou a sua esquerda. Mortos. Decenas deles. Ao seu carón había un neno, aínda abrazado pola sua nai, tería a idade de Albus, non pudo evitar pensar nel e ponerse no lugar do pai, se e que seguía vivo. Os ollos humedeceronselle e contuvo as ganas de chorar.

Seguiu axudando aos feridos mentres a xente continuaba chegando a axudar. Cando eles chegaran só viran aos vecinos da vila. Agora vían a policías, bombeiros e médicos, axudados por cidadáns correntes, todos querían colaborar. Moitos chorando ou vomitando. Non estaban preparados para iso.

Os médicos comezaron a cargar á xente nas ambulancias. Harry decidiu seguir coa sua misión.

Localizou un grupo de policías que afirmaban que a causa de suceso era un exceso de velocidade e acusaban ao maquinista. Localizouno xunto a una ambulancia. Falaba cos policías mentres lle limpaban a sangue e subiano á ambulancia.

Empregou a legeremancia con él. Exceso de velocidade e un fallo do tren. Ningún mago malvado tiña a culpa. Só a casualidade.

Chamou aos seus compañeiros e ordenoulles volver. Colerían un traslador nun bosque a pouca distancia.

Mentres camiñaba oíu un llanto. Seguiu o son e atopou una cativa, non tería nin 5 anos e abrazaba un corpo sin vida.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Atopaste ben?-dixo intentando falar o seu idioma.

-Sí.-dixo a meniña sen deixar de chorar.-Pero a miña nai…

-Tranquila, tranquila.-intentou calmala.-Seguro que a túa nai estará ben, esté onde esté.

-Pero…Foi culpa mia, ela morreu por protexerme.-dixo sen deixar de chorar.

-Ti non tes a culpa. E á túa nai non lle gustaría que ti pensaras o contrario, querría que foras feliz e viviras a vida que ela perdeu. Anda, ben comigo, levareiche cos médicos.

A nena asintiu cos ollos húmidos, pero sen chorar. Harry colleuna en brazos e levouna ata os médicos que levarona con eles rápidamente.

Harry dirixiuse ao bosque. Antes de tocar o traslador e volver á sua casa mirou atrás.

Dolor e sofremento. Iso era o que se via agora no lugar. Pero tamén esperanza, para os que tiveron máis sorte.

En honor ás vítimas do acidente de Santiago.

_**Dolor y sufrimiento**_

Muerte. Destrucción. Esto fue lo que Harry encontró cuándo llegó al lugar que buscaba.

Mirara donde mirara veía cadáveres. En el mejor de los casos: heridos graves.

Vió a un par de personas intentar levantarse y acudió a ellos.

Fuera allí de parte del Ministerio de magia inglés por los rumores que acusaban un mago inglés fugitivo de la tragedia. Había otros dos aurores con él.

Viajaran allí pensando en atraparlo rápido y volver a casa sin preocupaciones. Pero una vez allí comprendieron que no podían hacerlo.

Harry no viera tal destrucción desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Esto era incluso peor.

En aquella batalla todos murieran luchando por sus creencias. Aquí todo fue in desafortunado accidente.

Harry curó las heridas de los supervivientes cuando ningún _muggle_ miraba y ordenó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Curaron las heridas levemente para que nadie sospechara.

Harry miró a su izquierda. Muertos. Decenas de ellos. A su lado había un niño, aún abrazado por su madre, tendría la edad de Albus, no pudo evitar pensar en él y ponerse en el lugar del padre, si es que seguía vivo. Se le humedecieron los ojos y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Siguió ayudando a los heridos mietras continuaba llegando gente a ayudar. Cuando ellos llegaran sólo vieran a los vecinos del pueblo. Ahora veían a policías, bomberos y médicos, ayudados por ciudadanos corrientes. Muchos lloraban o vomitaban. No estaban preparados para eso.

Los médicos comenzaron a cargar a la gente a las ambulancias. Harry decidió seguir con su misión.

Localizó a un grupo de policías que afirmaban que la causa del suceso era un exceso de velocidad y acusaban al localizó junto a una ambulancia. Hablaba con los policías mientras los médicos le limpiaban la cara y lo subían a la ambulancia.

Usó la legeremancia con él. Exceso de velocidad y un fallo del tren. Ningún mago malvado tenía la culpa. Sólo la casualidad.

Llamó a sus compañeros y les ordenó volver. Cojerían un traslador en un bosque cercano.

Mientras se marchaba oyó un llanto. Lo siguió y encontró a una niña, no tendría ni 5 años y abrazaba un cuerpo sin vida.

-Hola, pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó intentando hablar su idioma.

-Sí.-respondió la niñita-Pero mi madre…

-Tranquila, tranquila…-intentó calmarla-Seguro que tú madre estará bien, esté dónde esté.

-Pero…Fue mi culpa.-dijo sin dejar de llorar-Ella murió por salvarme.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Y a tu madre no le gustaría que pensaras lo contrario, querría que fueras feliz y vivieras la vida que ella perdió. Anda, ven conmigo. Te llevaré con los médicos.

La niña asintió con los ojos húmedos, pero sin llorar. La cogió en brazos y la llevó con los médicos que se la llevaron rápidamente.

Harry se dirigió al bosque. Antes de tocar el traslador y volver a casa miró atrás.

Dolor y sufrimiento. Eso era lo que veía ahora en el lugar. Pero también esperanza, para los que no tuvieron tanta suerte.

**Dedicado a las víctimas del accidente de Santiago.**


End file.
